Abrasive articles are generally manufactured at a first location, shipped to a distributor at a second location, and then to a customer at a third location where they are utilized. The environmental conditions during the shipment and storage of the abrasive article can negatively affect the performance of the abrasive article. For example, extended storage in humid conditions has been observed to negatively affect the performance of resin bonded abrasive articles, such as cut-off wheels.
Paper packaging, including for example, cardboard, has been used to package a variety of abrasive articles to help contain the abrasive articles and reduce their exposure to environmental conditions. The cardboard packaging allows air and moisture to transfer through and subjects the packaged abrasive article to environmental fluctuations. Shrink wrap has also been used to package a variety of abrasive articles to help reduce packaging costs and reduce exposure to environmental conditions. When shrink wrap is used, the abrasive articles to be packaged are typically enclosed in the shrink wrap. The enclosure is then subjected to an environment with an elevated temperature that causes the shrink wrap to shrink around the abrasive articles to produce a tight wrapping that closely conforms to the outer contour of the abrasive articles. Vents, such as a series of pinholes, are usually provided in the shrink wrap to allow the enclosed air to evacuate during the shrinking process. After wrapping, the shrink wrap allows air and moisture to transfer through the shrink wrap and subjects the packaged abrasive article to environmental fluctuations.